the_walking_dead_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Grimes (Thibo1102)
"I need you to hear what I'm about to say: You are not safe. No matter how many people are around, or how clear the area looks, no matter what anyone says, no matter what you think: You are not safe. It only takes one second... one second and it's over. Never let your guard down. Never." : —Rick to his son. Rick Grimes is the protagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a former police officer of the King County Sheriff's Department, who was shot in the line of duty and fell into a coma, only to wake up and find himself in the midst of the zombie apocalypse. He travels to Atlanta, Georgia, searching for his wife, Lori, and his son, Carl, who have traveled to Atlanta with Rick's best friend, Shane Walsh, in search of a safe-haven. After he finds his wife and son, along with a group of survivors, he gradually takes on the role of their leader. Background King County, Georgia Rick and Shane were childhood friends, with Rick being the more subdued individual. He had few girlfriends during his years of high school, in contrast to Shane who was always the center of attraction to girls. He and Shane both went to college together for police administration and became sheriff deputies at the King County Sheriff's Department. He and Lori met at a young age and after dating for a short amount of time, married and had a son named Carl. They lived as a family in a typical suburban neighborhood. As their son grew older, his and Lori's marriage became increasingly strained. He constantly distanced himself from her, hesitating to open up and absorbing himself in his work. As was mentioned by him in, "Better Angels." as he teaches his son a life lesson about life and death, he mentioned, before his father's death, his father used to talk him profoundly about things. something that he tries to do to his own son, though given it up after the apocalypse. Rick and Shane sit in a police cruiser and converse about "The difference between men and women". After the humorous conversation, Shane asks Rick about Lori, which Rick is reluctant to answer, but ultimately explains how he feels like he and Lori are drifting apart and how he feels about Carl and how he's dealing with it. After their talk, a police call comes in, asking assistance. As soon as Rick and Shane arrive, they lay out road spikes, fall back to the other squad car that followed them, and wait for the criminals to arrive. Rick berates one of the more incompetent officers about his readiness. He watches as the criminals' car hits the road spikes, it flips over multiple times and he slowly makes his way out with his revolver drawn. He yells for one of the criminals to put their weapon down, but is ultimately forced to start shooting back. He is hit with one of the bullets fired and falls to the ground. Shane runs to him to check if he's alright, which he is due to having his Kevlar vest on. After telling Shane to never tell Lori what just happened, another criminal crawls out of under the car and shoots him in the shoulder, which causes an incredible amount of pain and puts him into a coma. Rick regained enough consciousness to see Shane bring him some flowers gathered by Diane and Linda in a vase apparently belonging to Shane's grandmother Jean, but Rick was not lucid enough to speak. In the early days of the outbreak while Rick was still in the coma the hospital was getting overrun and most doctors fled leaving Shane by himself with Rick as the military were slaughtering people in the hallways. Shane tried to get Rick to wake up by a nearby explosion causes a power-out in his life-support machines appearing to be dead as a result much to Shane's distraught. Regardless Shane was still forced to run but didn't want his seemingly late friend to be turned so he barricaded the door before fleeing, indirectly saving his life. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Rick has killed: * Leon Basset (Zombified) * Hannah (Zombified) (Out of Mercy) * Summer (Zombified) * Lacey (Zombified) * Sophia Peletier (Zombified) * Dave * Tony * Nate * Shane Walsh * Louis (Zombified) * Tomas * Andrew * Charlie (Zombified) * The Piglets (Caused) * Rowan * Lou * Joe * Dan * Alex (Caused) * Mike * Albert * Gareth * Bob Lamson * Various Woodbury soldiers (Alive and Zombified) (Caused or Direct) * Various Terminus residents (Caused or Direct) * Numerous counts of zombies. Gallery Category:Protagonist Category:Thibo1102 Category:Thibo's TV Category:Alive Category:Male